planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Elephant
| image = IndianElephant.jpg | scientificname = Elephas maximus indicus | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | countries = India, Nepal, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Myanmar, Thailand, Malaysia, Laos, China, Cambodia, Vietnam | iucnstatus = en | fencegrade = 2 | landarea = 882.0 | waterarea = 67.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 8-40 | biome = | gsize = 5-30 | malebachelor = 5 | femalebachelor = 5-30 | reproduction = Average | maturity = 13 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 22 months | interbirth = 96 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Proboscidea | family = Elephantidae | genus = Elephas }}The (Elephas maximus indicus) is a large Asian mammal featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 41,000-52,000 Native to both Central and Southeast Asia, the Indian or Asian elephant (or Elephas maximus indicus) is a species distinguishable by a distinctive tusk, small ears, and grey skin with pink mottling around the face. They are smaller than their African counterparts, with males reaching an average height of 2.75m and weighing 4000kg, compared to the female average of 2.49m and 2400kg. They are large herbivores and live in a variety of different environments, including forests, grasslands and mountains, wherein they feed on tree leaves, bark and grasses. The species is endangered, threatened primarily by the loss, degradation and fragmentation of their habitat. All of these are a result of humanity's expansion into their lands, and furthermore this sharing of space causes additionaly conflict between the two; the animals trample crops and destroy farmland, and thus are often killed by humans. Poaching is also a threat but to a lesser extent than African elephants because their tusks are much smaller and only present in mature males. In order to conserve the Indian elephant, efforts are being made to protect their habitats and provide connections between populations that have become separated by the change in land use. Indian conservation groups are also conducting research on the conflict between farmers and elephants, in order to propose adaptive management schemes as problems arise. Social Elephants are mostly social animals, with females living, traveling and foraging in tight-knit herds with their calves. They will also care for each other and help each other raise young. These herds are matrilineal - normally, the oldest female will lead the group and, when she dies, the next oldest female will take her place. Young adult male elephants live loosely bonded in bachelor herds and travel together to locate food and mates. The exception is mature males, who will often live alone. Reproduction To mate, male elephants will track female herds. Their success is dependent on their maturity, as well as the receptiveness of the female, and he is also more likely to receive a female's attraction if he's going through 'musth' - a time of heightened aggression and virility due to an increase in his testosterone levels. The two will then court by chasing after and vocalizing to one another. An elephant pregnancy lasts between 18 and 22 months before the birth of a single calf, who will stay with its mother until the age of 8. At this point, females stay with their mother's herd, whereas males leave and join a bachelor herd of other young males. Animal Care Kibble Fruit and Vegetables |Food Trough Water Trough Water Pipe |Hanging/Large Barrel Feeder Large Fixed Roller Feeder Tree Scatter Feeder |Gyro Large Ball Large Snow Ball Mud Bath Rubbing Pillar [[Skittle]] Snowman Skittle Enrichment [[Sprinkler]] Waterfall and Metal Frame |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *Elephants migrate at the beginning of the dry season to areas with more food and water. *Despite popular opinion, elephants do not use their trunk to drink; they use it to funnel water into their mouth. *Elephants have been known to use tree branches to swat flies, dislodge parasites and scratch themselves. *In the wild, elephants have mutualistic relationships with birds that remove parasites from their skin. *Indian elephants are more closely related to mammoths than African elephants. Gallery Image Gallery Elie.jpg C35B6EBB-4F0E-495C-83D8-5013CE24EC95.jpeg 69618581_10217297953232669_3569399422506762240_n.jpg Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (255).png Elephant3.jpg Capture_2019-11-04-21-35-41.png References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Tropical Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Herbivores